Can You Reforge My Heart?
by OriginalEnough
Summary: She saved her, but why? She knew she's a bloodthirsty Noxian and decided to accept the consequences of associating with her. Neither of them know how far they will go but they decide to see it for themselves.


A tall person draggin a large sword slowly approached a tree while strtuggling to walk. Her white hair and her pained eyes reflected the light of the moon. She leaned against the tree and slid down to sit on the grass facing South. She grabbed her stomach as a stream of blood swiftly flowed out.

" Haha, this couldn't get any worse." She thought to herself.

Slowly rain started to fall and wash her blood away. Her eyes got watery and tears camuflaged with rain ran down her face. " Damn Singed, it's all his fault!" She shouted with the energy she had left. She felt her energy fade and knew she was about to faint as her vision got darker and her eyelids would lower as she desperetly tried to open them.

Ahri was taking a stroll during the night as she alays does, the fox inside her always liked the look of the fullmoon, and today it was especially bright. It was so peaceful even though Ionia is, at this very moment, at war with Noxian invaders. She walked as far from the burning and screaming cities and villages as she could. She walked onto a kill with a tree on it. It was a large tree with pink flowers blooming on it. She looked around when on the hill and seen large fires all around her, it was a trail of destruction left by the Noxian soldiers as they approached the capital of Ionia. Ahri leaned against the big tree and faced North. She never really cared about war or conflicts beacuse they never really interupted with her life, but this was different. She felt anger when she thought about her home being destroyed but coulcn't do anything about it.

Riven heard fottsteps behind her and tried to prepare for combat, but the poision in her body and her wound depreived her of any energy and she fainted letting go of her sword and letting it fall to the ground making a loud cling noise.

Ahri heared the cling very clearly, her ears made a sudden movement and she swiftly got up looking all around her for any threats. She relised there was no danger and but began to look around and circled the tree only to see a white haired girl lying on the ground motionless with a large sword beside her and the grass red from blood around her. Ahri instantly moved up to her and tapped her on the cheek.

"Hey, hey, are you okay?" She whispered. " Can you hear me?" She continued.

Relising she can't do anything alone she hesitantly tried to lift her up and put the girls arm around her neck but then she noticed the wound on her stomach and knew that trying to carry her like this would only make it worse. She put one hand under the girls armpit and put her hand over her neck but grabbed her legs and lifted her. Compared to Ahri the girl looked like a building and Ahri struggeled to carry her and almost tripping a few times.

"Who is this?" She thought. " What if she's a Noxian soldier?" Only now have those thoughts started to arise in her head. Even though this girl could be a very bad person Ahri just couldn't stand to see her die right infront of her or even worse now, in her arms. Ahri never did any real physical excersise, she was quick and swift but not strong enough to carry a person. Against all ther odds Ahri managed to carry the girl to her destination, the house of the Kinkou Order. Ahri laid the girl down beside a large gate and with the remenants of her strenght she slammed the door with her fists. Her breathing was already heavy and this did not help it. A girl wearing green clothes and a mask over her mouth and nose opened.

" Ahri?!" She shouted.

" A-Akali, I need help!" Ahri could bearly say it aloud.

" What's wrong?!"

Ahri pointed to the side where the bleeding girl lay and Akali instantly approached her.

" Another victim to the Noxians? Those bastards will eventually pay!" Akali said as she easily picked up the girl and carried her inside as Ahri followed inside the large temple. She carried the girl into an empty room where she laid her down on a bed and then Akali ran out of the room saying " I'm going to grab bandages! Stay here and watch her!". Ahri looked at the girl lying on the bed and examined her clothes. They didn't look Ionian, as Ahri moved her eyes upwards toward the girls nech she noticed a necklace with the emblem of the Noxian Crimson Elite on it. Ahri froze in fear and thoughts she didn't want invaded her head. She knew, as patient as Akali is, she would never treat or help a Noxian. So, Ahri, thought of grabbing the necklace and hiding it so Akali helps her. When the girl lay infront of her Ahri seen her as a normal human being and not a Noxian...monster. She suddeny heared Akali running towards the room Ahri knew that as soon as she sees the necklace it's over for the girl so she grabbed the amulet and threw it out and open window as Akali ran in holding bandages and water. She began to set it all up.

" Take of her clothes! Quick!" Akali shouted.

Ahri, now knowing who the girl was, hesitantly began to undress the girl but the thoughts of turning her in and telling Akali she's a Noxian kept on coming up. After an inner conflict she decided to tell Akali. She stopped undressing her and looked at the floor.

" Ahri, what are you doing?" Akali aksed irritated.

" Akali, this-this girl...she's a-" As Ahri tried to finish her sentence but looked at the Noxian girls face again and seen as tears flowed out of the corner of her close eye. " Nevermind." Ahri said as she again began to undress her with a feeling of guilt.

Akali left the room wiping her hands and looked at Ahri who was waiting outside. Akali looked lost in thought and worried.

" She's going to live, Ahri, thanks to you. Any longer and she would be dead." Akali said as she looked at Ahri.

" T-that's good." She forced the words out.

" Those damned Noxians will have to pay!" Akali clanched her fist.

" What do you mean?" Ahri asked curious.

" Shen is away at the Order of the Shadow to organise a temporary alliance with Zed to fight off the Noxians. It's out time to strike back." Akali explained. " So when Shen and the others come back we will officialy be prepared for war."

" That's also-good, I think." Ahri said bluntly.

" I know you've been through a lot today so you can obviously stay here tday, you're room is ready as always." Akali said with a soothing tone. She never lost her cool unless she was very upset about something and right now she could only think of killing Noxians. Ahri made her way to her room. She didn't live in the temple but spent so much time there at time Shen decided to give her her own room and so she stays there every once in a while.

The next day Ahri woke up without a care in the world stretching her arms into the air. She yawned loudly and looked fresh and well rested. Then she suddenly remembere about the Noxian girl she brought in the other night, in a rush she got up slammed her door open and ran outside. She passed members of the Kinkou Order who have returned from the peace meeting with the Shadow Order along with Shen. They all looked at her with confusion, she was here from time to time so they were used to her walking around but not running in such a hurry. She got to the room where the girl lay in bed covered in bandages and Akali by her side preparing new bandages for her.

" Ahri, you're awake. Are you better now?" She asked concerned.

" Yeah, I'm better now. How is she?" Ahri asked.

" She's fine, just needs a lot of rest, she's pretty strong and seems to be healing faster than normal people would. Also, Shen is back, him and Zed have made the alliance to protect Ionia. They decided to get Irelia and Karma involved to fight Noxus." Akali explained.

"NOXUS!" Ahri shuted in her head. " The necklace!" She remembered. " I have to go for a second. " Ahri said as she left the room.

Ahri was walking through the temple and then walked out into the garden covered in pink, red, blue and yellow flowers. She tried to look for the window which she threw out the necklace. Her eyes ran across the garden to find the window, she finally found it and rushed over. She bagan to scrape through the flowers to find it.

" Looking for something?" A voice which sounded like someone with a cold said.

Ahri looked around alarmed but found nothing, her ears picked up slight movement and she looked infront of her to see a tall man clad in black armor and two large shurikens on his back.

It took Ahri a moment to comprehend what is happening." N-no. Just a few...flowers" Ahri made a poor excuse.

" Oh, really? Then I guess you don't want this back?" He held the Noxian necklace.

Ahri went to grab it but Zed moved his hand away in a flash. " Are you going to tell Shen about this? " Ahri made a quick assumption.

" What? No. Why would I?" Zed said bluntly.

" What?" Ahri was confused.

" We are in an alliance to fight off the Noxians, true, but the more bad things happen to him the better for me. And housing a Crimson Elite is pretty bad him."

" So, you're not telling him?" Ahri questioned. " What do you want in return?" Ahri knew Zed too well.

" Clever girl, for now treat this as a favor from a friend." He said boldly." But only for now." He said as he threw the necklace at Ahri spun and vanished into the shadows leaving only a malificent laugh behind.

Sorry for not updating my Fairy Tail story. I have it written out and will post it this Wednesday. For now, have this * throws pages*


End file.
